SUPERNATURAL VAMP SURPRISE
by Stevie123
Summary: what will happen to Elena and will the vamps get along with the guest in town ...


"**look Sam its only one day at least enjoy it "I turned on the car radio and tuned in some back ground music While looking through dads demon guide .I saw a page on some locals that have died in the past last month. "Dean?, have you read this yet ?. It says here that 9 locals have been brutally murdered in mystic falls." Dean pulled over and turned off radio, he grabbed the book out my hand and read through it. "well Sam we have a case on our hands. Great! Sammy you know what we are dealing with right?" I was confused and was thinking was a demon or a werewolf. I looked over "no, could it be a hell hound or a shape shifter?" he jucked the book over and pointed out what we were dealing with. "oh my god a vampire a whole lot of them, I wonder where there nest is. Dude you know what this means, they could be any where it will take more than a day" I sighed. "Well then Sammy we better get started. We both drove of down to the next high way , it only took us at least half an hour to get there. **

**Its was about 12 pm which is deans favourite time because that where we both grab something to eat. "hey! Wake up we are here, god I am hungry wanna grab something to eat?" I nodded and pushed open the car door. "woh, it looks like a ghost town here" I gasped. We both looked at each other and started walking to the nearest bar. The town was so dismal and foggy that it didn,t look like a happy place to live in. As we entered in there was a whole lot of people there laughing,drinking,and joking around it was like there was a huge party going on. "why don,t you find a seat while I get some beers!"shouted Dean. Dean walked of through the crowd while I was trying to look for a seat. I perched down on the chair and took out my laptop to do some research. There was absolutely nothing on Google I could find about Mystic Falls all there was, was a information guide of where to find the place on a map. "Man !. That took forever but it was worth it some hot girl gave me her phone number" cheerfully Dean said. I sighed I turned the laptop round so that Dean could see what I had found. Dean put on his serious face to look like he was concentrating on what he was reading.**

**I dreamt on about what happened to my life and how I could change it – but I couldn,t it will be the same old day where I would have body guards watching my every move. I picked up a photo of me when I was 15 with my mum and dad at my first cheerleader competition, it brought back old memories when my parents were alive. I sobbed a little but not to much in case some one was to come in like for an example Damon or Stephan. There was a loud voice that made me jump and drop my photo on the floor. Until suddenly there was a quick catch from nowhere "that was close-it nearly fell"said Damon. I was relived that it didn,t smash every where but not to impressed that he was there watching over me."Thanks" and I placed the photo back on the dresser."So Elena are you going to Mystic grills with girls?"questioned Damon. I shrugged and was soundless on what to say "come on Elena – I will even let you drive" pleaded Damon. I sighed and grabbed my coat " fine but only for an hour because I have plans" I addressed to him. "oh I wonder who with, wait let me guess Stephan"Damon said sarcastic. **

**As Damon was driving the car I was staring out of the window and seeing woods and fog sped of into the distance. It only took ten to fifteen minutes to get to town square, when I was looking out of the car window I saw something very peculiar it reminded me of some one I knew. "what,s wrong did you see something" asked Damon while he stop the car at the end of **

**the street. There was a pause I was thinking and trying to remember but I couldn,t quite put my finger on it, "huh? Oh nothing" I replied. We both stepped out of the car and went to meet Bonnie and the others."You have been acting very strange today, I bet I know what it is" he said. I started to panic as if there was something wrong. "You,d rather be with me than the others" he joked "no, its time for me to be doing stuff at not at home all cooped up" I replied. Damon smirked and linked arms with me as we strolled in mystic grills. It was very loud in here I started to get a headache " I will be back in a minute just need the toilet" I shouted to Damon." Ok hurry up though I can,t stand humans"he joked**

"**Well these vampire sure no how to hide better than we do" Dean concentrated I was puzzled and was dying for another beer."hey Dean you wanna another beer?" I said. Dean wasn,t listing he was too busy checking out girls. I tried to move my way round the crowd to get to the bar I was finally there. " Hey! What can I get you man?" the bartender questioned " um two beers please, man your busy today how comes?" I asked. He placed the two fresh beers on the side and smiled as if he was pleased of what I had said "Dude I never seen it this packed its like a ghost town here normally" he replied. "Can you help me with something?, its a case me and my partner are doing" I said , he looked confused " can I see your badge?" he said seriously I picked out my badge and showed him it. " I am agent Turner and ,my partner over there is agent Cooper we are on a case about some locals killed here" I replied worriedly. " I'm Matt by the way. It must have been terrible but to be honest I don,t know that much about it sorry" I nodded and picked out some picture that were in pocket " before I go,do you know any one called the Salvatore brothers?" I said. " No never heard of them sorry" Matt said with a fright. I said thanks and catched up with what Dean was doing. **

**As my body guard was distracted from me I went to the bathroom. It was empty so I could be finally alone for at least a minute. I walked over to mirror and twisted the tap so water was flowing out of it. I splashed water over my face so that I could be refreshed, I looked in the mirror and saw how terrible I looked. I had black bags under my eyes and had a old scar from the past. I took out my foundation and put it on my pale skin so that I could cover up my battle scars. A rushed of wind came flowing. door open and then came running Caroline." Elena! There you are we have been looking for you for ages" she squealed she came over a gave me a huge hug so that I couldn,t breath. " I was just washing my hands that's all, I done now" I replied with a smirk. We both finished up and headed out to meet the others. Caroline grabbed my hand a pulled me through the crowd "wait Caroline! Where are you ?" I shouted out for her. While I was looking Caroline and then suddenly there was a bump on my arm. " Oh my god I am sorry I didn,t see you there really busy today" said the mystery guy " Its fine don,t worry about it" I replied back. " Hey did you hear about those locals who got murdered last month?" said the guy. " no not that I know of sorry. Who are you again?" I questioned. "Oh sorry I am agent Turner I am on a case about the 9 locals that were killed. So you don,t any thing about it" asked agent Turner. " Hi I'm Elena and as I said before I don,t have any clues sorry" I said worriedly. "Well no worriers then thanks " he thanked me.**

**As I finished talking to Elena I found Dean looping around near a table of woman. I perched my hand on his shoulder and gave him the head ups to go. " well thanks for the details ladies I will call you later" he joked. I pulled him along so that I could get some fresh air " So... any thing?" I said with a little of anger. Dean pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me " actually I did, apparently one of the girls called Jenny smoking hot by the way" Dean smirked. I waited for him to carry one " said that she knew a shop keeper around here that saw the attack from her cameras" he said with a bright smile on his face. I was excited to find **

**some evidence around here. Dean trailed of about some bartender called Tracy apparently very hot too. We both headed of to the nearest shop in the town square. **

**I saw Jeremy playing pool with Bonnie it a nice feeling to see them both getting along because sometimes they would fight about her witch powers and that its over whelming her to much. Bonnie put down the stick and came over with her arms wide out. I walked over and fell into her arms " So, you too getting along then as I can see" I laughed. She did a girlie nudge on my arm while laughing. I sat down on one of stools watching the laughter going on around me then there was a shadow behind me. I turned round quickly to see Stephan smiling at me " Hey Gilbert, I didn,t know you were going to turn up-" he bent down to talk to me. " cause she would she,s a party animal are n,t you Elena?" Damon laughed. I went to join with Bonnie and Jeremy but then something catched my eye. I looked out of the window and saw agent Turner and his partner having a conversation. "Elena , Elena " I feel out of trance and looked away, " huh what , what did you say " I said shocked. " I was just about to ask what you wanted for drink, but afraid you were to busy day dreaming to hear me" Jeremy said. I got up and smiled back at him " sorry um can you get just get me a glass of water" I pleaded him. He was about to go until "Oh yeh and ice as well" I called out to him. Then that was my chance to get some fresh air and not been baby cuddled by anyone.**

" **Right so nobody knew the Salvatore brothers at all, and the killings. Who was that girl I saw that you bump into?" Dean asked. "Oh her that was Elena she didn,t know anything either as well. Its like they all keep secrets from the new people" I was confused. I nudged Dean behind the car so that Elena couldn,t see us. "What, who are we hiding from ?" Dean questioned " Its Elena the girl I bump into what,s she doing out side. As Elena was out side there was a new guy that came out. "hey who,s the new guy?" Dean whispered. I was to fixated on Elena and that strange dude. "Dude why are you whispering?, its not like they can hear us. Man he doesn,t look happy what's his problem?"I said to Dean. From out of the blue Elena and that guy was gone like poof gone. "What the hell, man they can move fast or they just rockets up their arses" I panicked. We both got the impression that was no ordinary dude that in fact was a kidnapping disappearance. As soon as we got in the car something hit me all the people I talked to today were scared and worried like something bad has happened. " Do you think them people we talked to were vampires or just scared locals?" I turned round to face Dean while he was driving. " It could be possible or maybe they are just locals that just want peace and not harm" he said with a worried look. **

"**Damon let go of me, where are we going?" I struggled to get out of his grab. Damon was still silent and was still dragging me away from nowhere. " look Elena them to cops or who ever they are, are not FBI all I know is that they are fake all over" Damon gave me the look. As Damon let go of me I started rubbing my arm. "Can,t you be normal for a second and explain how you know they are not cops" I tilted my head. He still gave me that look when he knows he is always right when something is up. "Ok what cops goes to a bar buys beer even though they are not allowed, and drives a impala. Come on Elena how can you be fouled by these fakes? Cops don,t drive impala,s they drive crappy old cars that old people drive in." Damon said in a worried temper. I thought about it and still didn,t know what to say. " I didn,t know you knew your cars. You dragged me up here so that you can tell me this. Next time call okay now that I got to explain to Stephan why I was missing for almost a hour" I huffed. Damon looked at the ground and sighed " Okay then next time you want to say something to me. you call me" he said with a smirk. I started to walk off until suddenly every thing went blurry. "Elena !" Damon shouted out to me. As I was jut about to go blank I felt two hands catch me**

**from my fall. Every thing went black. **

**As sight came to me all I could see was blur and dark figures in the background."Look, she is awake. Hey Elena you took a fall back there" Stephan said comforting me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes so that I could get a clear view on who was here. " I should get back. Caroline will be looking for me." I turned round so that I could get out of bed. Quickly Stephan put his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. "You should be resting Elena. Plus any way you lost to much blood for some reason." Stephan replied. As Damon placed his bottle of scotch on the table there was a noise coming from out side. " oh, I think we have visitors" Damon sarcastic. **

"**Right. Elena could be anywhere so take ammo to slow them down so that I have time to get to her before it too late" I said to Dean. We both quickly got out of the car took our supply bags. I went to look for a back door. Before Dean went I threw a stake at him. "Don,t forget that. Be careful" I shouted. Dean nodded and crept into the mansion. Sweat kept dripping of my face while I was being cautious with my actions. A sign of relive came to me as a back door appeared. I went to turn the knob but it didn,t burge. So I did it the old fashion way with a hair-clip and tried to unlock the door. "Stephan stay here with Elena while I go and check out our surprise guest" Damon suggested. Stephan guarded the doors, me laying there weak like a thin twig risking my life doing nothing. BANG, CLASH ! I heard breaking glass smashing every where and guns shots coming from downstairs. " Stay there Elena and be quiet" Stephan said urgently. I had to do something so when Stephan left I got out of bed and crept down the stairs. I hid behind the banister and tried not to get spotted. **

"**You Vampire's make me sick. Taking woman as food and keeping closed up in cages"! The man shouted. Damon and the stranger were staring at each other and walking around in circles. " Oh, and this is how you treat people when you break into their houses. You think we,re worse ? Well we are not the ones with guns." Damon said with frustration. They both charged at each other. It looked like they were fighting to the death. "Dean! Watch out !" the other assassin came running in with a sharp stake. "Stop please!. I'm fine they are no harm" Elena shouted as loud as she could. Damon came speeding over to catch me. "look what he is doing to you. He is draining you. Taking your life away." Dean said with sympathy. I wiped the sweat and shut my eyes for a minute. I swallow and take a deep breath in. " They helped me and looked after me. From being a blood transport for Klaus." There was silence. " Trust me have you seen ****_twilight. _****What a group of doosebags" he replied in good mood. Then the other tall man with longish dark brown hair stood in. "Still it doesn,t matter its not right. You should see a doctor and not him." said the tall guy. I try to steady myself to reach the last step. "Well isn,t this just just cosy, us vampires and the hunters having a nice chit chat" Damon said. I didn,t feel as good. Is feels like that death is creeping up to me and trying to catch me when I fall. **

**This sudden feeling that builds up in my throat. Becomes painful and hard to breath. Frantic starts whelming and fuming in my stomach. I couldn,t breath. My heart starts pumping frantically like a fish with no water or someone drowning and trying to reach for the last gasps of breaths. Something or this feeling was different than I couldn,t imagine. **


End file.
